Little Ones of Their Own
by Pearl Took
Summary: Peregrin and Diamond Took are expecting their first child. Completed
1. Default Chapter

I

Hopes and Promises

  
  
  
  
  
  


The little house in Crickhollow was a busy place. Two couples sharing the dwelling ofttimes made it hectic enough. But when one of those couples has a baby, the energy level is pushed up that much higher. Merry and Estella had married only four months after Pippin and Diamond, on the 23rd of Astron. They were older, so had not wished to wait too long to begin their family. The Brandybucks would have had an addition to their family sooner, conceiving their first babe a mere month after they married, but their first little one miscarried in the third month of the pregnancy. The baby who now kept the adults of the house so busy, little Theodoc, was born in Afterlithe of 1429 a year and a few months after his parents nuptials. The anxiousness of watching so carefully over Estella was now happily replaced with the unending care that a new born demands. On this particular warm, early Winterfilth day, Merry and Estella were being shooed away from the house by their Took house-mates.

  
  


"You've scarcely taken as much as a walk alone together since Theodoc was born," Pippin chided Merry. "The weather won't be this grand and warm much longer. You two need to get out before winter starts to set in."

  
  


"And it has been . . . ," Diamond looked upwards as she thought a moment, "three months now." Diamond's eyes went back to gazing at the wee babe laying in the cradle that had been his Papa's and a good many Brandybuck's before him. She reached out and gently touched the soft brown curls that framed Theodoc's chubby little face. "He's just finished nursing," Diamond said softly. "He'll sleep at least two hours and then wake up and want to talk to Peregrin for a bit after that. He won't be any trouble, Estella."

  
  


Merry smiled at the part about little Theo "talking" to Pippin. His cousin could sit on the floor with the baby for the longest time, slouched against a chair or whatever was available, with little Theodoc sitting on his lower abdomen and propped up against Pip's bent legs. The two of them would gaze into each other's eyes, Pippin talking softly and Theo seeming to reply with noises that made it sound very much as though they were having the deepest of discussions. It was something Theodoc only did with his Uncle Pippin.

  
  


Estella's smile was awkward and tight. She had hardly let her babe out of her sight since his birth, the strain of it showing in the dark smudges under her eyes and the weight she had lost. Although she knew it was somewhat foolish, she feared that something would happen, something terribly bad would happen, if she was not with him. She looked at Merry, and her eyes begged him to refuse.

  
  


"Well, Pip," Merry said as he looked tenderly into Estella's wide eyes, "I think the two of you have a good idea." Estella caught her breath and slightly shook her head at this. Merry, however, held firm. "We could use sometime together, and we have to start realizing that we ought not hover over the lad constantly. It will only serve to drive him mad as he gets older." He smiled at his wife and drew her into a hug, holding her until he felt her begin to relax. With one hand he gently rubbed the back of her head while kissing the top of it. "Why don't we go into the kitchen," Merry whispered into Estella's ear, "and pack up a nice picnic luncheon of the most fattening treats we can find, then walk to the little waterfall and pond." The glen by the falls had been a favorite place of theirs even before they had married and Estella adored picnics. Estella had tears in her eyes but nodded her head.

  
  


"I worry about those talks Pippin has with Theo, Merry," Estella was saying as she and Merry headed for the kitchen. "Who knows what mischief he is teaching our son."

  
  
  
  


Pippin and Diamond stood on either side of the cradle looking at little Theodoc until they heard the backdoor of the house open and shut. Pippin stood watching Diamond carefully. She was still gently running the tip of her forefinger through little Theodoc's hair. A sparkling drop fell from her cheek to form another small dark dot on the baby's blanket. Pippin knew she would be crying.

  
  


"Why, Peregrin?" The sound of the words was tiny, but the pain they carried was huge. "Why?" Diamond asked again as a few more tear drops darkened Theo's blanket.

  
  


Pippin moved quickly around the cradle to hug his wife to his chest, purposefully turning her away from the cradle with it's infant occupant. Her aching heart gave way, and for a while she shook with sobs. When Diamond began to grow quieter, Pippin walked with her to a chair where he sat down, drawing her gently down onto his lap. He rocked her slowly, his arms wrapped snugly around her until her tears slowed, then she raised her head to look into his eyes. No physical pain he had ever endured hurt his heart as much as the look in his young wife's eyes.

  
  


"Why?" was all she spoke.

  
  


"I wrote to Mother. She and Pearl both answered," Pippin said as he gently guided Diamond's head to his dry shoulder. "All they could say is that it often takes time, that we needs be patient."

  
  


"We did wait as we had decided, Peregrin. Since then we have been patient. But it has been nearly a year now that we've been trying. And nearly two years have passed since our wedding." Diamond began to sniff again. "Nearly a whole year, Peregrin. Why, Estella conceived sooner than she and Merry had actually planned!" She shook her head out from under Pippin's hand to look at him with haunted eyes. "What is wrong with me?"

  
  


"No!" Pippin said more strongly than he meant to, causing Diamond to startle and begin crying again. He held her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "No," he said softly in a choked voice. "I will not have you blame yourself for this, Diamond. I asked Mother about that as well." He stopped to draw a shaky breath as tears began to slowly creep down his cheeks. "It could be something amiss with me as easily as with you, my love. I've suffered more than my fair share of high fevers throughout my life, then I was crushed nearly to death under a troll. It takes the husband and the wife both to make this work. Mother said 'tis only cruel hobbits that think it is always the lass's fault."

  
  


They sat clinging to one another, crying out the tears that had been building inside them both for several months. Each had been blaming him or herself while feeling a sorrowful pity for the other, keeping silent about the growing pain and guilt so as not to cause their loved one grief. But it was all out in the open at last. They sought each other's lips and began to kiss away the feelings of aloneness that had been starting to fill their hearts. After awhile they rested their heads on each other's shoulders with unison sighs.

  
  


Pippin gave Diamond a squeeze. "We will just have to be patient longer, my dearest." He turned his head to kiss her neck. "I love you, Mrs. Took," he mumbled through the kisses.

  
  


"And I you!" she squealed, as Pippin's kisses began to tickle.

  
  


They sat talking quietly about other things, the lovely autumn weather, how good the garden had been and their hopes for a mild winter until they heard the little heir of Brandy Hall stirring in his cradle. Diamond had Theodoc cleaned and changed in no time then they all headed to the kitchen. While she set about preparing a late luncheon for she and Pip, Pippin sat on the floor across the open doorway that led into the back garden to have his talk with his wee second cousin.

  
  


"Now, Theodoc," Pippin said in his quietest voice so that Diamond wouldn't hear. "Something is not right here, lad."

  
  


Theodoc softly cooed.

  
  


"That's all well and good, lad. But we had an agreement, you and I. You, young Master Brandybuck, gave me your word on this matter. A most serious thing for a hobbit. We don't go back on our word." Pippin narrowed his eyes to look sternly at the baby sitting propped up on his abdomen.

  
  


Theodoc's tiny mouth turned down a bit, and he whimpered.

  
  


"Yes, quite so," Pippin said in a lighter tone, while his stern look eased. "It is your first time giving your word, and you had only the once been told that it is a thing most serious, not to be done lightly. So I tell you again, Theodoc Brandybuck, a hobbit, young or old, does not give his promise and not make every effort to keep that promise. 'Tis a matter of one's self-respect, one's honor."

  
  


Theodoc murmured then squealed a little.

  
  


"Exactly. You are of a good family and therefore have a great deal at stake here if you should not keep your word. I know you do not wish to let the great name of Brandybuck down." Pippin planted a firm kiss on the babe's small soft forehead. "You won't, my dear little cousin, I trust you."

  
  


Theodoc smiled, while waving a tiny fist at some of his cousin's unruly curls that dangled temptingly near with Pippin having leaned over to deliver his kiss. Theodoc cooed and gurgled.

  
  


"Thank you," Pippin replied with a bow of his head before sitting back again to rest against the door post. "I am honored that you trust me, too. But back to the business at hand here, cousin." Pippin gazed intently into the baby's eyes.

  
  


Theodoc seemed at once to be absorbed into Pippin's bright green eyes, sitting motionless with his little lips slightly apart.

  
  


"That's right." Pippin's voice was thick and smooth as cream. "That's a good lad. You told me, you promised, that you would put in a word with Iluvatar. He made all life. I do feel it is he who must give us each our spirit . . . our "self" if you will. That it is he who gives to each living creature little ones of their own." Pippin's gaze went deeper, and Theodoc's bright baby eyes returned that gaze. "You said you would tell him, before you have come too far away from him into our Middle-earth, that two of his Hobbit children are wanting a babe of their own. That your Auntie Diamond's heart is yearning, near to breaking, for a wee lass or lad of her own."

  
  


Pippin blinked. His gaze faltered. He looked away from the innocent eyes and out to the wide world, up into the clear blue sky. "And my heart, too, Theodoc. My heart, too."


	2. Stars Through the Branches

  
  
  
  


II  
  


Stars Through the Branches  
  
  


This story is Dedicated to MysteriousWays, who once again inspired me.

******************************************************  


Later that night Pippin awoke alone in his bed. He startled for a moment before rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He knew where Diamond was, and he would go to her in a while.  
  


He let his thoughts drift back over the day's events. Things had gone well enough. The talk about their problem had been short, but it was the most they had said to each other regarding it. Pippin sighed. He and Diamond had talked through so many other things, yet not this. This was wounding them in a way that made them suddenly awkward. It worried him, this silence between them, and it was part of the reason he had written to his mother and sister. They were healers. They had helped other hobbit couples with such trials. They knew what to say or do, and they understood the pain. Yes, he and Diamond talking and crying together had been a good thing.  
  


When Merry and Estella had returned from their picnic in high spirits, he and Diamond's hearts were cheered by the smiles and laughter of their house-mates. Estella ran straight to Theodoc, who was being held by his Aunt Diamond. Her eyes took in every detail of her son's happy face and sparkling eyes. It was obvious no horrid thing had befallen him while he was out of her sight. Estella gently took her baby from Diamond to nuzzle and kiss his soft little face. She stood and just enjoyed hugging her precious son for a few minutes before she gave him to Merry. Estella then grabbed hold of Pippin, swinging him into a dance around the kitchen, tip toeing to whisper near to his ear.  
  


"Thank you, dearest Pip!" Estella said sweetly. "I did not wish to go, but it was the right thing, a most wonderful thing! Merry told me it was all your idea. Thank you, dearest Pippin!"  
  


But Pippin felt a wee bit guilty as that memory came to mind. He had wanted to help his friends, truly he had, but he had also wanted time alone for himself and his dear Diamond. He smiled at the bedroom ceiling as he thought of his Diamond. Sam's Rosie was more eye-catchingly beautiful. His own sister, Pimpernel, was as cute as any hobbitess could possibly be. But his Diamond! He knew that most hobbits regarded her as pretty, yet not uncommonly so. To him she sparkled as brightly as the gem for which she was named. Pippin drew a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. That was what pained him the most, the sparkle in her voice and eyes dimming from her growing burden of sadness. Pippin threw back the covers, put on his robe and started out the bedroom door, then he paused and turned back to the linen cupboard. He took out two blankets and two comforters then left the house.  
  


The crescent moon gave enough light that Pippin had no need of a lamp to make his way to the base of the chestnut tree that grew between the stable and the house. He silently went up the steps that circled the trunk of the tree about ten feet until they ended at a platform, a flet, that rested firmly in the branches. An Elven flet built in a chestnut tree in the Shire. Pippin never had been as afraid of heights as most hobbits. Although the flets in Lorien had been frightfully high off the ground, he had liked the idea of rooms in a tree. He had asked the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel about them on the way home from Minas Tirith, and one of their folk had drawn up detailed instructions on how to build the sturdy platforms. The main difference between this flet and those in Lorien was this one had a balustrade completely encircling the platform, as well as along the outside edge of the stairs leading up to the access hole.  
  


Pippin saw Diamond silhouetted against the stars that showed through an opening in the still-thick canopy of leaves on the old tree. She did not turn as he came up the last two steps and onto the smooth boards of the platform, but she had heard him coming and did not startle when he came up behind her.  
  


"You should be sleeping," she said wearily. "There is no sense in both of us losing a nights rest."  
  


"As though I could sleep knowing you are up and about with your worrying." Pippin set the bedding down keeping one blanket, which he wrapped around his little wife. He stood behind her holding the blanket in place as he held Diamond.  
  


She leaned back against his comforting chest. "How did you know I was up here?"  
  


"There have been other nights when I couldn't find you anywhere in the house." Pippin's voice was soft in her ear as he bent his head to rest his cheek against her hair while he hugged her a little more tightly. "The first time, just before I started to panic, I thought to look for you here, and here you were. I decided not to impose on you those other times, but tonight I wanted to be near you." Pippin nuzzled his nose into her soft chestnut hair.  
  


"I have never seen the Elven lands," Diamond whispered, and her husband felt her sigh and snuggle herself deeper into his embrace. "From what you say, Peregrin, even if we someday go there, it will not be the same as when you were there, as the Lords and Ladies have left Middle-earth. Yet there is something other-worldly up here amongst the branches. I feel I can see far off places and that I am no longer in the Shire at all." Diamond eased one hand out from under the blanket to reach up and hold onto one of Pippin's hands. "Tell me again what the Golden Wood was like."  
  


Pippin closed his eyes to better recall the memories. "It was beautiful and strange. The air was fragrant, spicy and sweet both together, and clean. You could hear the songs of birds and the singing of Elves and both seemed to be part of the place, as though they came from the tress, the ground and the air itself." Pippin gently nuzzled Diamond's head then found her cheek with his lips and kissed her softly. "And time, well, the time passed both quickly and slowly or seemingly not at all. We soon lost count of the days we spent there. We were at peace there."  
  


"Mmmmm," Diamond sighed.   
  


Pippin raised his head and drew in a deep breath of the night air, cool but not yet cold. "You are right, Diamond, my love," he said as he lowered his head to kiss her hair again and then her temple. "It does feel different up here. The air even smells a bit like Lorien, well, the spicy scent of it. The stars look brighter, nearer somehow."  
  


"Mmmmm,"Diamond sighed again, but this time the sigh was followed by a shiver. Pippin kissed her again.  
  


"Hold onto the blanket, dear," he told her, then went over to the bedding and spread out the blanket first, keeping it doubled over. He placed one of the comforters on top of the blanket, also doubled over. "Come over here and lie down. Unwrap your blanket a bit so we can share it," he instructed her, and she complied. He spread the second comforter out over the top, then crawled under the covers beside his wife. "I'm sorry it isn't as soft as our bed in the house but then, we can't see the stars through the roof."  
  


Diamond looked up. Pippin had placed the bedding directly beneath an opening in the branches. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, while they gazed at the bright stars above them. She was soon enveloped by the warmth of Pippin's body lying close beside her in the makeshift bed up in the flet among the branches of the tree. The stars sparkled and gleamed, while a soft breeze rustled the leaves. Almost blending with the sounds of the leaves, Pippin began to sing quietly to her.  
  


"You ask how much

How much I love you, dear

And I answer you this,

More than the stars I could count in a year.  
  
**

You ask how long

How long my love will stay.

And I answer you this,

Until all the stars above fade away.  
  
**

For my love is deeper than deep,

My love is wider than wide, 

And my heart without yours

Simply could not abide.  
  
**

You ask how true

How true my love will be.

And I answer you this,

'Twill outshine the stars that shine brightly for thee."  
  
**

Diamond felt her love for Peregrin welling up inside her, and when he finished the old song, she kissed him long and deeply. And they loved each other in the Elven flet above the ground, beneath the stars on a clear autumn night in the Shire.

*************  
  


A Huge Thank You! To all of you who read and respond, that is what makes this all worth it! If you have questions and don't have your email address at your page, or don't have a page here, please contact me at radicalmomssr@yahoo.com I am happy to answer questions if I can get in touch with you. I don't do the thanking and responding to everyone on the story postings as I fear I'll forget someone and offend them. :) Thank you all again!

Pearl Took


	3. If I Read the Signs Aright

  
  


III

  
  


If I Read the Signs Aright

  
  
  
  


Diamond truly did not feel like getting out of bed. She dragged the covers back then slid her legs over the edge of the mattress but she still lay on her back. Sitting up just was not at all appealing; it took too much effort. Laying with her lower legs off the bed soon grew uncomfortable forcing Diamond to finally sit up, stand up, get her robe and shuffle out the door to go to the privy. Once back inside, she went to the wash stand to wash her face and brush out her hair. The face in the mirror still looked tired.   
  
Diamond shuffled down the hall to the kitchen where, without even saying hello to Estella, she went down the stairs to the cellar to return a few moments later with the eggs for breakfast in her gathered up robe. She put them into a bowl on the table before going to the wall where the frying pan hung. She took down the pan and clunked it onto the top of the stove.  
  
"Are you quite alright, Diamond?" Estella asked as Diamond started to grab a plate out of the cupboard.  
  
"I am alright, Estella. Just tired," Diamond replied then covered her mouth as she yawned. She took a carving knife out of the drawer and turned towards the cellar. "I'll just head down to cut some rashers of bacon. I'll be fine, dear." Diamond patted Estella's shoulder as she dragged past her to go back down the short flight of steps. Estella was waiting for her when she came back up.  
  
"You just sit yourself down, dear," she said as she took the plate of bacon and the knife out of Diamond's hands, set them on the worktable by the stove, then guided Diamond to sit in her usual chair at the table. "I can handle making the breakfast."  
Diamond nodded.  
  
"And here you are!" Estella was all good cheer and smiles. "I got your coffee all ready for you just as you like it. Now you get some of that in you, and we will see if that doesn't wake you up a bit."  
  
Diamond nodded again as she blew on the hot coffee to cool it. "I don't know what is coming over me," she finally said with a sigh. "I was quite fine a couple of weeks ago, when you and Merry had your outing." Diamond looked out of the window at the grey sky outside. "The weather has gone sour since then, perhaps I'm catching cold. I'm also a bit late this month. A cold can do that. Yes, I think I am getting a cold."  
  
Diamond got up to get a mixing bowl from the cupboard. She got a fork , sat back down and started breaking the eggs into the bowl to scramble them. She was reaching for the third egg when she caught a whiff of rotten egg coming up from the bowl. It isn't a pleasant aroma, but it didn't usually bother her. This morning she suddenly felt queasy. She turned away from the table to get her nose away from the bowl, but the scent seemed to follow her.  
  
"Estella." Diamond's voice was not much above a whisper. "Estella, there is a bad . . . bad . . .," Diamond couldn't finish. She was up and out the back door into the cold, grey morning light. She went down on her knees, leaned over but didn't get sick. She sat back, holding her stomach and trying to breath. Estella had run out after her and now was on her knees beside her, one hand on the back of Diamond's head the other on her forehead.  
  
"You don't feel feverish," Estella said softly. "But you look frightfully pale, Diamond. Are you well enough to stand? You shouldn't be out in this chilly, damp weather. We need to get you back to bed."  
Diamond shook her head. "No. It was just . . . just the smell . . ." But she could not finish. Thinking about it brought the smell back to her, and she felt her stomach twist again. She took several deep breaths before the feeling went away again. "Just get those eggs out of the kitchen, and I'll be fine. Truly I will. And if you could break the rest, just in case there is another one." Diamond looked up at Estella and managed a weak smile.  
  
"Of course, dear," Estella crooned as she rubbed Diamond's back for a bit longer then helped her to her feet. "You just go around and into the front parlor through the front door. Stay away from the kitchen until I tell you all is cleared up." As Diamond walked slowly and unsteadily around the hill, Estella began to wonder, "What might actually be wrong with you, Diamond Took?"  
  
Diamond had her own ideas about that when two days later her monthly time had still not arrived. Women who share a home usually know what is happening with each other, and husbands do too. Diamond had always been extremely regular. She was not going to let anyone, especially herself, acquire any hopes that might only be shattered by the cruelty of a silly cold. She killed their oldest hen and bled it. She told Estella that the hen had been dead when she went out that morning and that she had buried it. Diamond hid the little corked jar of chicken blood in the privy using it to stain her cloths so no one was the wiser. But her time did not come, and the tiredness and the queasiness remained. Diamond hid it all as best she could.  
  


A month passed. It was now half way through Blotmath, and again Diamond's time came and went with nothing to show for it excepting chicken's blood. After another day of dragging about feeling queasy all morning she finally decided to talk to Estella.  
  
"Estella," Diamond whispered as they sat in the kitchen having a cup of tea after cleaning up from first breakfast. "Would you come with me to see the healer at the Hall?"  
  
Estella looked up from watching Theodoc as he nursed. "You have decided to do something about all this at last?" Estella looked at Diamond with a odd expression in her eyes. "It's about time, dear Diamond! Are you wanting Madimas or," a sly smile came to Estella's lips, "Mistress Calendula?"  
  
Diamond gasped, and her eyes went wide for a few moments before she slumped in defeat. "You know?"  
  
"I guessed. Particularly after I found the little jar of. . . what was it, chicken's blood. . . hidden in the privy. I'm sure the lads didn't notice, and I've said nothing to either of them."  
  
"Yes," Diamond sighed. "It was chicken blood and yes, Mistress Calendula the midwife." She said the last so softly that Estella barely heard it.  
  
  
  
As fidgety and anxious as Diamond had been on the way to Brandy Hall, she was now bubbling with joy on the way back to Crickhollow. The bare trees of early winter looked lacy, the sky was a sapphire, and the cold northerly breeze was exhilarating. Everything had changed with the words, "You're to be a mother, lass!" With Diamond's cycle the way it was, like clockwork as she had always said, it had not been difficult to figure out her due date.  
  
"'Twill be the second week in Thrimidge I should think, Mrs. Took. A nice late spring baby to brighten your heart and home," was what Mistress Calendula had said.  
  
"Early Thrimidge! Early Thrimidge, Estella!" Diamond exclaimed, bouncing lightly on the seat of the carriage.  
  
"And whatever has become of that tired out, queasy young hobbitess that was in this carriage on my way to the Hall this morning?" laughed Estella. "You look a great deal like her but so much livelier. Whatever have you done with Diamond? Pippin will be upset that I've lost his wife."  
  
Diamond froze. "Peregrin!" she gasped. "How shall I tell him? I want it to be special. He will be so excited." She grabbed hold of Estella's arm and shook it. "Estella, you must help me. How shall I tell him?"  
  
Estella put the reins into one hand then patted Diamond's hands. "That was a problem I never had to solve. Merry was with me both times." Her breath caught a bit at the mention of the first pregnancy, but she quickly recovered and continued. "Both times Mistress Calendula stuck her head out of the door to her rooms and said, 'You've a baby coming, young Meriadoc!' And that was that!"  
  
Diamond was a bit more subdued for the rest of the trip to Crickhollow, but she suddenly became excited just before they passed through the hedge that encircled the yard of the house.  
  
"Stop the carriage, Estella," Diamond said grabbing for the reins.  
  
"Of course, if you wish, though I think I can handle the reins myself," Estella laughingly replied, but then was startled when her friend hopped down and started to walk away quickly. "Diamond!" Estella hollered. "Where are you going?"  
  
Diamond turned about and came back to the carriage. "Just tell Peregrin that I had seemed . . . seemed . . . unusually quiet. Tell him I got down to open the gate and you thought I was following along behind. But when you stopped the carriage and got down to grab a few things from the goods we bought in Bucklebury, you found I had not followed you and you didn't see where I went."  
  
"But Diamond . . ."  
  
"Just tell him that!" Diamond had already turned away and was nearly running along the inside of the hedge.

"Well," Estella said aloud to herself, "it will be true that I don't know where she went." She shrugged her shoulders, clicked to the pony and drove on toward the house.  
  
The carriage had barely come to a stop when Merry, carrying Theodoc, and Pippin were out of the house to help bring in the supplies. Merry had come around to help Estella down and hand the baby to her, but Pippin stood looking about him with a blank look. His eyebrows drew together in concern as he looked over at Estella.  
  
"Where's Diamond?" Pippin asked, worry giving an edge to his voice.  
  
Estella hated to be doing this. Pippin looked so frightened. She only hoped his odd little North-took wife knew what she was doing. "She got down to open the gate," Estella said looking around and trying to appear surprised that Diamond wasn't there. "I thought she had followed the carriage on foot up the drive. I have no idea where she has gotten to. She was rather quiet the whole way home."  
  
Estella had not even finished when Pippin lit out at a dead run. Merry looked questioningly at his wife who just shrugged and shook her head in return.  
  
Pippin could barely see Diamond. Even with the branches winter bare the flet was rather well hidden. He ran up the steps until he stood upon the platform. She stood with her back to him, gazing through the gap in the branches that looked away to the southeast where Lorien lay. He took a few deep breaths to calm his breathing, but it did not work very well. Pippin walked over to stand behind his wife but, for some reason he did not understand himself, he didn't touch her. It was as though she was suddenly fragile.  
  
"Diamond?" Pippin whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you alright? Estella said you were quiet coming home. Are you hurting? Did something happen in Bucklebury to upset you?" His right hand rose as though to touch her shoulder, yet he still did not touch her.  
  
Diamond was biting her lower lip trying to keep her voice from betraying the joy she was feeling. 'If he could see my face!' she thought. To Pippin she said, "I'm fine, Peregrin. I'm quite fine."  
  
Finally he gently touched her shoulder. "No," he said softly. "You are tense. I can see your hands on the railing, and you are clenching it so hard you're shaking." Pippin moved closer to Diamond letting his hand slide along her arm until his right hand rested on hers atop the railing. He now could feel that she was trembling. His face grew sad, and his head bowed. "It is me, isn't it? I've done something wrong."  
  
Diamond's eyes went wide. She had not thought things would turn that way, that Peregrin would think he had somehow hurt her. She pulled her hand from under his and turned to face him. With his head bowed they were now looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Peregrin," Diamond whispered as she tenderly touched his cheek with her fingertips. "We have both done something right, something wonderful."  
  
His expression lightened a little, and his lips parted slightly before he spoke. "But if it is something good, why . . . ," Pippin was stopped by Diamond's finger on his lips.  
  
"I am carrying our little one. We are having a baby, Peregrin!"  
  
There was no immediate reaction. Diamond had expected her normally energetic husband to let out a whoop of joy then begin to dance her about the flet. But Pippin just stood there.  
  
"Little one. Baby." The words chased each other around in Pippin's head until he began to feel dizzy. "Little one. Baby." He heard no other words, had no other thoughts. His knees began to shake, as some part of his mind told him he was soon going to fall over. Pippin went awkwardly down to his knees, and found himself staring at his dear wife's little round tummy. Soon to be rounder he thought as a look of awe came to his face. "Little one. Baby." He laid his hand on Diamond's belly, then leaned his cheek against her while his other hand went around her waist. Their little one. Their baby. Their child was right now, this instant, growing within her. Growing! Alive! Life! The power of it hit him, and he gasped.   
  
Diamond hugged Pippin's head to her with one hand while the other she laid on top of his hand that was gently rubbing her tummy. "You can't feel or hear our little one yet, Peregrin," she said lovingly.  
  
"I know," Pippin replied, finally finding his voice. "But our child is there none the less, and he needs to know that his Da loves him." Pippin turned his head enough to kiss his wife's belly.  
  
"Oh!" Diamond exclaimed with a laugh. "He is it! And what if it is a she, Peregrin Took!"  
  
Pippin gave Diamond's tummy one more pat and kiss and then slowly stood. He wrapped his arms around Diamond then began to gracefully dance with her. "A little her will do just fine, Diamond Took. A lass would be just fine." He wrapped his cloak around both of them while he began to hum softly as they danced amongst the branches. Diamond pressed herself tightly against Peregrin's chest. She closed her eyes, smiling as she hummed along with him the tune he had hummed the very first time they had danced together in the garden at Long Cleeve. They didn't end their dance until the chill of the waning mid-Blotmath day forced them to go inside.  
  
Estella had begun fixing a larger than usual meal and had gotten out their best dishes. When she asked Merry to fetch a bottle of the Hall's best brandy from the cellar, he began to wonder what was happening. Were Pip and Diamond having a row and Estella was hoping to help smooth things over? His question had barely formed in his mind when the back door flew open. Pippin grabbed him and was literally carrying him about the kitchen.  
  
"A baby!" Pippin kept hollering. "A baby, Merry! A baby! I'm having a baby!"  
  
"You are having a baby?" Merry inquired with a grin as Pippin finally set him down.  


"Yes! Well, no. We, Diamond and I, we are having a baby. She's expecting, Merry. Our own little one is growing, growing inside her, Merry! Isn't it wonderful! I'm having a baby!"  
  
Pippin was making up for his earlier quiet reaction, and Merry, Estella and Diamond joined in his ecstatic babbling and laughter. Pippin and Diamond were to sit as honored guests while the Brandybucks fixed the meal. They had done the same for Merry and Estella when they had made their joyous announcements the times they had found out they were to become parents. But Pippin was quite unable to sit still, getting up to help with fixing the meal more than Merry did.  
  
  
  
"Peregrin," Diamond began as she and Pippin snuggled together in their bed later that night.  
  
"Uh huh," came Pippin's sleepy response.  
  
"There's something else you should know. I gave you our good news in the flet for a reason."  
  
Pippin raised himself up on his elbow and looked at Diamond. "Oh! Really?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, seeming suddenly shy. "Mistress Calendula and I had to work out when . . . well . . . as closely as we could we had to work out when I became pregnant. To determine when the little one will be coming, you understand." Diamond reached for Pippin's free hand and ran her fingers gently along the back of it, down to his finger tips and back again. She watched their hands instead of looking into his eyes. "When all was said and done, there was only one time, one time that I could conceive and that we . . . Well, the next day you and Merry had left for the two weeks that you spent helping with harvest business matters at Brandy Hall and over at Great Smials, so it had to be when it was." Diamond looked up and smiled at her dear husband. "The night that we made love in the flet, that was . . . well, dear, that was the time."  
  
Pippin held and cuddled Diamond until she fell asleep, then he eased out of their bed and went into the Brandybuck's wing of the house. He quietly went into Theodoc's nursery, over to where the little lad lay in his cradle. Pippin knelt down, took one of the tiny hands in his own and kissed Theodoc on his forehead.  
  
"You kept your word, Theodoc," Pippin whispered to the sleeping baby. "You kept it that very day. You've proved yourself the fine young hobbit lad I knew you to be, and I'm grateful. Auntie Diamond and I are both grateful." He kissed the small soft brow again. "I just knew something was different that night beneath the stars. And this is our secret lad. There are ways some of us Tooks know things. 'Tis none of your business how, but we do. We are having a lad baby. A lad cousin, so you and he can be like your Da and I. You'll even be the eldest, like your Da." Pippin kissed Theodoc again and stood. "Thank you, Theo," he said as he let go of the baby's wee hand. He looked out the window and sent thanks to Iluvatar as well, then silently made his way back to his bed and his wife.


	4. Preparations

IV

  
  


Preparations

  
  
  
  


It seemed Diamond had no sooner told Peregrin the joyous news than her tummy started getting much rounder. It took Pippin by surprise one day in early Foreyule when he went into the kitchen for breakfast and Diamond was wearing a vaguely familiar looking dress that gathered up under her bosom instead of at her waist, a waist that she no longer had.  
  
"Is that a new dress?" Pippin asked, a bit uncertain of what to say.  
  
"No, silly! It's one of Estella's dresses from when she was pregnant."  
  
"Shouldn't we be buying you your own dresses?"  
  
"You are a dear," Diamond laughed softly as she hugged Pippin then tip toed to kiss his cheek. "Maybe I'll let you buy one for me. But truthfully, mostly we Mummies just share with each other. We need them for such a short time."  
  
"A short time? Is that what it is? Seems forever to me."  
  
"It's one of your charms, dear," Diamond said cheerily. "You're like a young lad; nothing ever happens quickly enough for you." She turned back to the bacon she was frying. "Estella says there will come a time that I will feel carrying this child will never end, but for now I don't see how I'll possibly be ready in time. There are all of those everyday garments to sew, although Estella said our wee one can wear some of the little things that Theodoc has out grown. Babes do make a mess of themselves. "  
  
Pippin groaned, "I know. At times changing Theo's messy clothes seems an endless occupation for Merry and Estella."  
  
"And there needs to be little knitted things and flannels for chilly days. Even a summer baby like ours needs to be kept warm." Diamond placed the bacon on a plate at the back of the stove to keep warm and started cracking eggs into the pan. She grinned as she thankfully remembered that she was no longer so sensitive to odors and that the smell of eggs was once again appealing.  
  
Pippin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Diamond's round tummy, rubbing it gently with his right hand. "I had no idea at all that babies were so complicated." He nuzzled her neck and kissed ear. "Comes of being the youngest, I suppose. I doubt Merry would have known much about it all if he hadn't treated me like his own special present, spending as much time as possible at our farm in Whitwell when I was a babe and such. Mum loves to embarrass us both by telling everyone that he even changed my nappies. Nothing new for you, this taking care of babies, after helping with Addy and Bandy and raising little Opal from birth."  
  
"I doubt it will be the same, Peregrin love. It will be so very different that this little one is my very own." She reached up to hold his head against hers and wiggle her fingers in his warm hair. "Our very own, I should say. Our little one, Peregrin! Our own extremely Took little Took," she said giggling.  
  
"I know," Pippin laughed in response. "The lad doesn't stand a chance. He'll be mad as a loon!"  
  
"Lad, Peregrin?"  
  
"The babe. Is that better, my love? The wee babe doesn't stand a chance."  
  
Diamond slipped the eggs from the pan onto a plate, then she turned inside Pippin's embrace to finally return his hug and lay her head against his chest. "That is much better." She gave him a squeeze then tipped her head back to look at him while giving him a firm smack on the rump. "Now, go and see where the Brandybucks are loafing and let them know they shall get no breakfast if they aren't here when it's ready."  
  
Pippin's grinned mischievously, "We could just say we couldn't find them and eat it all ourselves."  
  
"Peregrin Took! Go find your best friend and his wife and child and get everyone in here before everything is cold," Diamond laughed as she turned Pippin about and smacked his rump again to send him on his way before turning back to the stove to start frying the mushrooms.  
  
That afternoon found Merry Brandybuck quietly closing the backdoor of Crickhollow to sneak off for a walk in the fields. A pleasant pattern had developed in the lives of the household: baby Theodoc took a nice nap every afternoon, his mummy took a nap every afternoon and a certain expectant mummy napped along with them. The perfect time for Merry and Pippin to have some peace and quiet, have a good chat or a game of chess. But the last few days Pippin kept mysteriously disappearing, leading his cousin to decide that if Pip could leave the house to the nappers, then so could he.  
  
At first he hadn't thought much about Pippin's vanishing act. Although Pippin was very much a social creature, he did like to be alone from time to time. But after it happened four days in a row, Merry began to wonder what was going on.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all, Merry," had been Pippin's answer when Merry had finally asked after him. "Been too cooped up. You know, Merry, I just need to get out to . . . ah . . . get some fresh air. Good for me, you know." Pippin had given Merry his brightest smile, a solid thump on the shoulder and then hurried out the back door once again. This time, Merry thought, it wouldn't hurt for him to get some fresh air as well, and if he just happened to come upon his younger cousin in the process, all the better.  
  
The day was chilly and breezy, so Merry decided to visit the stable and say hello to the ponies. He was standing so he could scratch the foreheads of both Pippin's Blaze and his own Copper when he heard a shriek followed by words that weren't usually heard in the Crickhollow household interspersed with more shrieking. Merry ran to the end of the barn where the door into the work room was. The door was locked.  
  
"Pippin! Is that you, Pippin?"  
  
"No, 'course not! Ow! Drat! Get in here, Merry!"  
  
"I can't. The door's locked."  
  
"Then . . . Ouch! I'm bleeding! Kick the damn thing in, Merry! I'm bleeding in here!"  
  
Merry needed three solid kicks at the door before the door jam splintered and the door swung free. Pippin stood at the workbench, bent over it at an odd angle. Merry ran to Pippin's side and quickly assessed the situation. Pippin had his head tight up against a piece of wood that was in the treadle-powered lathe. A bit of blood was showing at the top of his scalp. As Merry followed the line of his cousin's hair, he finally realized that a rather good-sized hank of the golden brown stuff was wrapped tightly around the piece of wood. Merry choked a bit on the laugh that rose in his throat.  
  
"Oh, yes, that's right! Laugh at me!" Pippin howled with embarrassed frustration. He tried to kick Merry in the shin, but that caused him to tug on the trapped hair. "Ouch! I can't even kick you. And now you're laughing even harder, you wretch," Pippin yelled. "You're disowned, do you hear me, Meriadoc Brandybuck! You are disowned!"  
  
Merry was now laughing so hard that his eyes were watering. He turned on his heel and started towards the workroom door.  
  
"NO! Merry! Come back! Come back, please!" Pippin pleaded. "I take it back. You aren't disowned. Favorite cousin still. Best Friend? Brother?" A note of desperation had crept into Pippin's voice while the pitch of it was getting higher. "Merry, you can't leave me like this! You can't. Laugh all you want but, please, please come help me!"  
  
"And just how many times have I told you that if you are going to try using the lathe you must tie that long hair of yours back first or wear a cap down over it? Or not stick your fool head so close to your work. Eh, Pip? How many?" Merry had come back and was starting to examine closely exactly how Pippin's hair was wound around the wood.  
  
"A few."  
  
"A few?"  
  
"Several?"  
  
"Several?"  
  
"Alright, Merry, a lot. You have told me every blasted time we have come into this workroom. 'Remember, Pip, don't go near the lathe without tying back that foolish long hair of yours; unless you want it ripped out of your foolish head.' Was that it? Did I remember it well enough for you, Merry?!"  
  
Merry bent over so he was looking Pippin in the eyes. He tapped him on the end of his nose to emphasize his point. "You didn't remember it well enough, obviously, or you wouldn't be stuck like this, now would you?"  
  
"Merry, it hurts. My back is getting sore. I feel stupid enough as it is."  
  
It was amazing how quickly the years could fall away from Pippin; he suddenly was Merry's very young cousin again. His green eyes were large with pain, and a few tears dripped down into the sawdust on the floor. Merry gently touched Pippin's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure it does hurt, Pip. Let's get you out of this, shall we?"  
  
Pippin started to nod but yelped a bit as that, of course, pulled on his tangled up hair. Merry took his time looking over the mess. He knew Pippin would not want to have the hair cut off if it could be avoided, so he was trying to see if the hair could be unwrapped.  
  
"Well, let's get this so you aren't all bent over first," Merry finally said. He undid the release on one end of the lathe and worked the wood free of the mounting. He had expected Pippin to straighten up, but instead he started sinking to the floor. Merry managed to let go of the wood before it pulled on Pippin's sore head again. Pippin just sat there, looking forlorn and funny with piece of partially lathed wood hanging from the side of his head.  
  
"Why didn't I think to do that?" Pippin's voice still sounded much younger than his years. "Will I ever stop being the fool, Merry?"  
  
"Yes. You already don't get into messes nearly as often as you used to, Pip. You courted and won a delightful lass and you've been a wonderful husband to her. You've been a big help to me whenever I'm doing work for my Father." Merry patted Pippin on the shoulder. "You really are much better than you used to be, though, now that I think about it, I doubt if you will ever get over it completely, Pip."  
  
Pippin looked up at this, a deeply hurt expression in his eyes. Merry held out his hand to him. Pippin took it, and Merry pulled him to his feet.  
  
"I really don't want you any other way, Pippin. You wouldn't be you if you never did anything foolish."  
  
Pippin turned his eyes to look at the piece of wood dangling from his hair. He shrugged and huffed a bit. "Yes. Wouldn't want you to lose such a good source of entertainment. My child will probably be like you and grow up thinking Da's a right good joke." He huffed again then wiggled his head enough to make the wood sway back and forth with Pippin wincing a bit as it did. "And now, oh wise elder cousin, what about this? Have you figured it out yet?"  


"Of course!" Merry said cheerfully as he dug around in the tools on the bench, finally coming up with a pair of scissors.  
  
Pippin's eyes went wide again. "Oh, no! Not that!" He backed up a step. "It will look horrid, Merry."  
  
"And this," Merry tapped on the wood, "looks good?"  
  
"Can't you just unwrap it?"  
  
"I could, if all it was was wrapped around it. It's all knotted up, Pip. It would take forever to figure out, and even then I might still have to do some cutting. No, I am afraid it is either the cutting or wear that into the house for Diamond to get a laugh."  
  
"No! No, can't do that! No. Diamond can't know about this." 

The intensity of Pippin's reaction surprised Merry. He looked at him seeking further explanation. Pippin did not say a word but pointed to a drawing that lay off to one side of the workbench. It was a well done drawing of a cradle. It had graceful spiral-shaped spindles on all four sides, but the top rail on the sides and the cap pieces at the head and foot had straight lines and angles that were adorned with straight-edged carvings in geometric designs.  
  
"Dwarf designs," Merry said as he tapped the head and foot boards on the drawing. He saw a slight swinging of the wood hanging from Pippin's hair and heard a soft "Ouch!" as Pip nodded in reply. "And the spindles are Elven."  
  
"Yes." Pippin chose to answer verbally this time.  
  
"It is a lovely design, Pippin. How many years were you allowing yourself to finish it?" Merry looked over at his cousin.  
  
Pippin looked ruefully at the barely lathed spindle that still hung in his hair then started to grin. "I am quite sure nowhere near enough. Maybe in time for the great grandchildren."

"You're no carpenter, Pip. Whatever made you think you could make something like this? Isn't there some ancient Took cradle laying about that you can use?"  
  
"Well, yes, there is. Since my Father is the Thain and I'm heir to the title, if this is a male child, he will spend his first few weeks in the Thain's cradle. Rather a wretched old thing at this point. It might have even come to the Tooks from the Oldbucks when they gave over the Thainship. You don't dare have the child in it more than a few weeks as any older or stronger than that and he shall wiggle and kick the thing to shreds." Pippin looked at his drawing reaching out to brush over it with his finger tips. "No. The babe will need something better built. And right away if she is a she. That, and I want to make something for my baby."  
  
"Well, at least you have designed this." Merry looked over at Pippin. "What about a cradle from your part of the Took family? Isn't there . . ." Merry's words faded off as Pippin shot him a scathing look. Merry himself remembered what happened to the cradle from Pippin's family. Pippin had been six years old at the time.  
  
"I shan't do it, Vinca! I shan't, and you can't make me!" Pippin stood as tall as a six year old hobbit who was a bit small for his age could stand and stomped one of his furry feet. "I'm not a baby, Vinca!"  
  
"It's just playing, Pip. Pretend. I'm not saying you really are a baby, though you are acting like one."  
  
"He is a bit old . . ." Merry had tried to get a word in but it was no use. His cousins were at it full force.  
  
Ever since the infant Pippin finally had been deemed sturdy enough for his sisters to handle him, they had used him as their baby whenever they played house. He had not objected until he turned four at which time he declared himself to be "all growed up" and refused to scrunch himself into the cradle. But Pervinca and the older Pimpernel found that their little brother was easily bribed with sweets. So for two more years Pippin submitted to being the baby. But now, so big that no matter what he did his legs and arms no longer could be made to fit inside the cradle and a full six years old, Pippin had decided the end had come. Pervinca had other ideas.  
  
"You will do this, Peregrin Took! Mummy said we have to play together. And I wish to play house, and we can't play house without a baby!"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Cannot! The Mummy has to have someone to take care of!"  
  
"Maybe the baby has gotten a bit older?" Merry put in.  
  
"NO!" Vinca turned on him, her eyes flashing with anger. "No! There has to be a sweet wee baby to be loved and cuddled and such." She turned back to her brother. "Little boys are mean and naughty and won't play properly." She shoved her face at Pippin's. "There has to be a B-A-B-Y!! Not some snotty nosed little boy!"  
  
"I'm not a snotty nosed little boy!" Pippin yelled, having just wiped his nose on his sleeve. "And I'll play nice, and I'm not mean and naughty!"  
  
"You are! You already aren't playing nice or you'd be the baby and not argue with me!" Vinca moved in a step closer.  
  
"You're not playing nice!" Pippin yelled back and shoved his sister away.  
  
"You can't shove me, Pippin Took! Mummy said you're not to shove." Pervinca yelled as she shoved her brother.  
  
The wrestling match that ensued ended when the two combatants both fell over sideways and landed on the cradle that had been in their Father's branch of the Took family for several generations, smashing it to bits beneath them. After having their hurts tended to, both Took children were soundly paddled and sent to their rooms. Merry spent that night in a guest room instead of sharing Pippin's room then was sent home the next morning. He didn't see Pippin for several weeks afterwards.  
  
"Yes, well . . ." Merry cleared his throat then looked from the drawing to his red-faced cousin and then back again. "No family cradle then. And you want this to be a surprise, I gather?"  
  
Pippin drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, losing some of his tenseness as he did. "Yes, that was the whole point to working on it only when our good wives and your wee son are napping. If I hire it done everyone in Buckland will know, including Diamond."  
  
"Not necessarily, Pip! I think I know just the hobbit for the job."  
  
Pippin's face brightened. "Truly?"  
  
"Aye, old Farmer Maggot's eldest son. He is a farmer, like his father, but he's a good carpenter too. Always been the quiet sort. Never said a word to anyone when I had him make that jewelry box I gave to my Mum for Yule that one year."  
  
"I remember that box, Merry. Lovely work! And you say he kept it quiet?"  
  
"Not a word to anyone."  
  
"Perfect then." Pippin's smile lit up his face. "We'll go and see to it tomorrow. Best get in before the lasses wake up from their beauty sleep." Pippin turned and started for the door.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry hollered. Pippin turned, and Merry held up the scissors, opening and closing them as he did so.  
  
Pippin glanced over at the spindle and laughed. "I've got to where I'm used to it hurting. Guess the wives might wonder where I got such a fancy hair decoration." He had walked back over to Merry but put out his hand to stop his cousin from beginning the removal. "Just you mind what you are doing, dear cousin."  
"Oh, I will, Pip. I think you'll find the bald spot quite becoming."  
  
Later, when Diamond asked what had happened to his hair, Pippin told her Blaze had taken a liking to it and bit a chunk out. His only comfort in it all was that Merry hadn't had to make a bald spot after all.  
  



	5. Worries

V  
Worries  
  
Foreyule passed. The Yule celebration was held at Brandy Hall with the Tooks of Great Smials making the two-day trip to attend. There was a great deal of fussing over Theodoc. The wee heir to the Hall was a cheery babe with a smile and a squeal of happiness for most everyone. The grown ups had a good laugh watching as several of the faunts, along with some four and five year old cousins, joined Theo in rolling from their tummies to their backs, then rolling the baby back over so they could all do it again.  
  
Diamond was treated like a queen, with both Brandybucks and Tooks being thrilled with the expectation of a new little one joining the families, especially with the possibility that this little one might be the next heir to the Took family titles. She was told more than she could possibly remember about what she should eat, what she should drink, how much sleep she should get, what housework she should be doing, how much housework she should be doing, and for how much longer she should be doing it. She thought of her mother, who had no servants, doing all the care of the house along with caring for little ones while pregnant with the next child and smiled. She was touched at their loving concern but knew she was doing well.  
  
"It is all in the book you gave me when I married Peregrin, Mum," Diamond reminded Eglantine. "Though I do enjoy hearing about it all. What was it like for you when you were expecting?"  
  
"Dear me, child!" Lanti exclaimed. "You expect me to remember that far back?" All the Took and Brandybuck females laughed. "Best ask these younger ones for stories about expecting little ones." With that the lasses were soon having a grand time recounting their pregnancies.  
  
When the holidays had passed, life at Crickhollow settled back nicely into its routines. Theodoc was growing and Diamond was growing; so much of the daily activities centered around them. On this morning with a week left in the month of Afteryule, Estella sat at the kitchen table watching her son and her dear friend. Theo was now able to be in a babe's-chair which was drawn up to the table. He could sit on his own now and had an interest in picking up small bits of food to stuff clumsily into his mouth. He was contentedly chasing about the small bits of toast that his Mum had put before him on the table. Diamond was not so contented. Estella watched as Diamond rearranged the dishes in the cupboard. She had been at it for nearly half an hour, not saying a word the entire time.  
  
"There's only going to be a few ways to put those dishes in there, Diamond. I think you have tried them all."  
  
"No. I think perhaps the big plates on the bottom shelf on the left . . ."  
  
"That was what you did first."  
  
Diamond's nose wrinkled as her upper lip pulled up a bit on the right side. "Well then, big plates on the middle shelf on the right."  
  
"That was the try before this last one," Estella stated while looking more carefully at Diamond. "I'll listen if you want to talk about it," she added.  
  
"Talk about what? The cupboard? The dishes?" Diamond snapped. "There's nothing to say. I just felt the arrangement was poor."  
  
Estella came over to Diamond, took her by the shoulders turning her around to look her in the eyes. "It must be some Tookish trait or something that has rubbed off onto you. Merry has told me he always knows when something is amiss with Pippin, 'He can't sit still, and he is being quiet.' Now you are doing it. Come. Sit down and tell me what's wrong."  
  
The nervous energy suddenly vanished. Diamond let herself be drawn to a chair at the table. She sat there looking at her hands as they fumbled about straightening out nonexistent creases in the apron covering her round belly.  
  
"I fear I've hurt the baby."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Estella gently asked.  
  
"My little one had been moving a fair amount. Still nothing Peregrin could feel, but plenty that I could. But the last couple of days . . ."  
  
There was an anxious pause. Fear tightened Estella's heart. Memories of her own loss ran through her mind. She swallowed. "No," she thought, "It might be nothing. Stay calm." She laid her hand atop one of Diamond's that rested on her rounded tummy. "Has there been no movement at all?" she asked Diamond.  
  
"Some. Some each day. But not as it had been. I had thought my little one should be moving more and more," Diamond paused to look up at Estella, "not less."  
  
"You've done nothing wrong that I know of. You've been eating well. Resting when you're tired. I know none of us are letting you lift anything heavy." Estella gave Diamond a doubting glance. "Unless you've been doing so when we aren't about?"  
  
"No. I've not lifted anything I oughtn't. It's . . . well . . . I've, that is we . . . that is Peregrin and I . . ." Diamond was blushing, avoiding Estella's eyes. "I don't know why I'm feeling so embarrassed." She clasped her hands together on her lap then looked at Estella with a determined set to her face. "I seem to be rather in need of my husband's attention . . . affection . . . ah . . . passion. I've been terribly demanding. I've kept him quite busy. No one said we shouldn't. No one has said anything at all about such a thing."  
  
All of the last bit poured out of Diamond in a rush, the pitch of her voice rising to match how high she was holding her head. Her eyes had taken on the look of one making a dare, challenging Estella to say there was anything wrong with this. Then tears started to pool in her eyes and finally spilt down her cheeks.  
  
"But now our baby isn't moving as much, and I fear . . ."  
  
Estella moved her chair over next to Diamond's. She pulled the distraught young hobbitess into a firm hug then gently guided Diamond's head to her shoulder. She let Diamond sob while she ran her fingers through her hair. "There, dear one. Cry it out. No, I suppose no one would say anything, or rather, I suppose I'm surprised they didn't. I would have thought that during that twittery time we all had at the Hall over Yule someone might have . . . but you're right no one did. Not every expectant lass has that happen, but I've heard it can. I actually wanted Merry quite badly while I was carrying Theodoc, but after . . . well, we just didn't."  
  
Diamond shuddered a little, and Estella realized that it hadn't been the wisest thing to mention the lost little one.  
  
"Oh, Diamond! No, dearest, don't fret so." Estella hugged Diamond tighter. "I'm sorry. I know of several couples who had quite the good time having perfectly healthy babes. Your sister-in-law, Vinca, being one of them. She told me a fair amount of things while I was pregnant with Theo." Estella pushed Diamond back a bit so they could look at each other. She gave her friend a bright smile. "The weather is nice today, not that cold. Why don't we go over to the Hall and let Mistress Calendula have a look at you. You can ask her all your questions. I'm sure you'll feel better for it."  
  
The plans were made. Estella nursed Theodoc right before they left; the husbands stayed at home to mind the baby.  
  
Theodoc slept, as did his father, but Pippin moved restlessly about the house. Straightening pictures, rearranging the items on his desk, just moving about until he heard his little cousin stirring in his crib. He decided to let Merry sleep, so Pippin went into the nursery to tend to Theodoc. He changed him then took him to the kitchen to feed him his baby's porridge that Estella had left in a covered bowl on the hearth. After another change of clothes, the cousins retired to the parlor where Merry lay on the sofa softly snoring.  
  
Pippin sat Theodoc down on the floor, got him some blocks to investigate, then stretched out on his side on the floor with his head, propped up on his hand, near the baby. Some of the blocks were too big for Theo's hands, and Pippin smiled as he watched his little cousin trying to figure out that he could pick up a big block if he used both hands. But gradually, Pip's attention wandered until he was staring blankly at the floor. His thoughts were not as calm as he appeared outwardly to be. The lines between his eyes deepened as his brows drew together.  
  
Pippin shook his head sharply as a tapping on his cheek brought him out of his reverie. Theodoc's chubby baby face was only a few inches from his own with a rather grownup looking expression of concern upon it. Again, Theodoc patted Pippin's face with his soft, moist little hand.  
  
"What," began Pippin, but then his eyes widened with a look of understanding. "Oh! Well, yes you're right. It has been awhile."  
  
Theodoc cooed while grabbing and tugging on a handful of his older cousin's hair. His large blue eyes had a soft, sad look. Pippin looked back down to the floor and sighed. Theo waited a few moments then tugged harder on the hair in his hand while letting out an insistent little squeal.  
"Ow! What? Are you turning into your Da at this young an age?"  
  
Theo tugged and squealed.  
  
"Alright, alright," Pippin sighed. He took hold of Theodoc around his chubby little middle. He wiggled himself around until his back was resting against the sofa at the far end from Merry's head. Even though Theo could sit up on his own now, Pippin still drew up his knees as a back- rest for the little one. The two of them stared at each other.  
  
"Well," Pippin finally said. "You are the one who insisted on this talk. What is it you want?"  
  
Theodoc gurgled, looked at his cousin from under his lashes and pouted.  
  
"I've been busy lately."  
  
Theo whimpered, his lower lip trembled.  
  
"No. I'm being honest. I've had a lot . . ."  
  
The whimpering grew louder.  
  
"I've . . ."  
  
A sniff came from Theodoc's tiny nose as a tear trickled down his round cheek.  
"Drat!" Pippin hugged the baby boy to his chest, firmly placing a kiss upon Theo's soft brown curls. "You are turning into your Da. You see through me. I shan't be getting anything past either of you, shall I?" He sat Theo back down on his lower abdomen then checked his pockets for a handkerchief. To his surprise he found one and used it to dab away the baby's tears and wipe his little nose.  
  
Theodoc grabbed hold of Pippin's little finger. He began babbling with a concerned sort of tone. Pippin listened intently.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I haven't been anymore busy than before. I just have not felt like chatting. And yes, I'm worried." Pippin looked a bit more deeply into Theodoc's eyes. "How old are you inside this wee body?"  
  
Theodoc giggled and squirmed.  
  
"You've the 'wisdom of the ages,' eh? I can just about believe that. At least I know that is what your Da thinks he has." Pippin shook his head, chuckled, then grew serious again. "I'm frightened, Theo. I'm frightened for my little lad, and I'm frightened for myself. It's just that . . . well . . . I told you once that some of us Tooks are a bit stranger than the rest."  
  
Theodoc blinked slowly and continued to stare at Pippin.  
  
"Yes . . . well, what if my lad is one of us? I mean, there are troubles that go with it. He'll be born early, have lungs that aren't quite right for most of his growing up years, and he might have . . . he might . . ," Pippin dropped the volume of his voice even lower. "He might see things, know things that others don't see or know. He'll want to know everything about everything. He'll want to wander off and . . ."  
  
Theo smacked his older cousin's hand and let lose a stream of chatter.  
  
"Alright! Alright. Yes. He'll be like me. If it is quite alright with you, little cousin, that frightens me. Terrifies me. Quite ties me up in knots inside. Not that I can stop it. If he has the . . . the stuff in him that will make him strange, 'tis there already and that is that. But then, my observant little friend, how will I cope with it? Part of me wants to lock him in the house, lock him in his room, do anything to keep him under some sort of control." Pippin closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath, which he held for a bit before letting it out with a whooshing noise. "Part of me wants to set him as free as the birds in the sky. Let him wonder about everything. Let him wander to find his answers. I want to go along with him and see where he takes me." Pippin kept his eyes closed. With a sigh he leaned his head back against the sofa. "Then I think of all the hurts I have caused over the years. Hurt feelings. Hurt bodies. Damaged property." He raised his head to look at the baby sitting on his tummy. "I regret it all, Theo. Well, I regret most of it. Some things were worth the trouble. But mostly, I regret them. I would like to spare my son from being another 'Fool of a Took'."  
  
Pippin leaned forward to rest his forehead against Theodoc's forehead. He felt a soft, moist little baby hand on each cheek, and he sighed. Theo gently patted his cousin's cheeks, tugged gently on the wayward curls that hung about Pippin's face all the while making soft, tiny sounds.  
  
"I should have known you would know," Pippin said softly without lifting his head from Theo's. "Though I think you will forget about it, somehow. Your Grandmother has the fairy blood, and I don't think your Da knows. And, no. You aren't a Took. It might be in your blood but it will never be strong. It will never have rule over you." Pippin drew back to stare into his little cousin's eyes. Pippin's eyes grew clearer, greener, while Theodoc's eyes grew softer, almost glazed looking.  
  
"Yes," Pippin whispered. "Yes. He is. He will be like me, like your Grandmother, like so many Tooks before us."  
  
Theodoc blinked slowly. He reached out toward Pippin's face, and Pippin moved forward to meet the small hand. Their eyes remained locked together for several moments until, with a sigh escaping both of them, they closed their eyes at the same time. Pippin pulled Theodoc tightly to his chest. Theodoc wrapped his chubby little arms around Pippin's neck.  
  
"Thank you." Pippin breathed the words. "You're right. I've not been such a bad sort. The people who love me wouldn't love me if I were all that terrible. My lad will be fine." Pippin sighed then gave the babe in his arms a little squeeze. "And you are right, I need to give him a good name. A name that when he hears it will remind him that he is a good, worthy hobbit." Pippin's eyes popped open. Sparks glinted in their depths. "That's it!" he said louder than he meant to then turned quickly see if he had awakened Merry. "That's it," he said quietly this time into Theo's little ear. "A name as noble as yours, my dear cousin. You are named for a good, kindly king. A king who fell under darkness but was saved, then led his people to fight the great evil. A king who took the time to be kind to a lonely hobbit of the Shire. I pledged my life to Gondor to honor Boromir. I shall name my son to honor his brother." Pippin sat Theodoc back on his abdomen so they could look at each other. "He will have the name of a good man. A gentle, learned man who was brave and mighty in battle, a prince beloved by the people of Gondor, whom I love deeply and whom I hold to be my lord along with King Elessar. His name will be Faramir Took."  
  
Theodoc squealed and giggled.  
  
"You approve, little cousin? Or are you laughing at me? No. You're in agreement with me. Good! Let's wait until the Mummies are home, and we will tell everyone then." Pippin rolled over, setting Theo down on the floor by the blocks. "Now, shall I stack these for you to knock down?" With that they set about playing.  
  
Dinner that evening was made tastier with the sharing of good news. All was well with Diamond and Pippin's little one, though Diamond refrained from going into details as to why she had gone to see the Midwife. It was enough for Pippin that she was obviously happy again. Pippin's news of a name for the babe, "should the wee one happen to be a lad," he added with a wink to Diamond, was applauded as a fine choice. If Theodoc and Pippin seemed to pass knowing looks between the two of them, no one else at the table seemed to notice.  
  
That night in their bed, Diamond explained in more detail to Pippin the reason for the trip to Brandyhall's Midwife.  
  
"She said the babe is fine," Diamond explained, then shyly added, "But she did suggest we might wish to be a little less . . . less active." She looked up at her husband quickly. "Mind you, I know it was my doing. No blame at all to you, dear. I want you to understand that. You understand, don't you?"  
  
Pippin smiled then pulled her close. He had enjoyed all the attention he had been getting, even though it had started to tire him a bit. But he most certainly had no desire to do anything that might trouble the little one or worry Diamond. "I understand, love. It is quite alright with me, as long as you will still snuggle up to me and such."  
  
"Oh yes!" Diamond followed her words with actions, wiggling herself even closer and more comfortably against Pippin. Soon they were both asleep.  
  
"Uh?" mumbled Pippin in the small hours of the morning. Diamond was cuddled up against his back.  
  
"Um?"  
  
"Ya wan' somethin'?"  
  
"No, why?" Diamond answered.  
  
"You poked me. There! You just did it again."  
  
Diamond gasped a little then started to giggle. Pippin rolled over to face her.  
  
"I didn't poke you." She patted her bulging tummy. "Someone else did."  
  
Pippin's eyes went wide as he placed his hand next to Diamond's. A moment later he felt a small nudge under his hand. He gasped and looked at his wife.  
  
"You've the silliest look on your face, Peregrin."  
  
He looked back down at his hand on her belly. He gave her tummy the gentlest of pushes. Instantly he felt another nudge against his finger tips. Another gentle push. An answering nudge. Then Diamond was wrapped in Pippin's arms as they both laughed and kissed.  
  
"I felt him moving!" Pippin crowed.  
  
"She's alright!" Diamond exclaimed.  
  
They stopped laughing long enough to stare at each other. There was a big, silly grin on each of their faces. They hugged and kissed, giggled and talked until the sun rose to smile upon the Shire. 


	6. Boredom and Blessings

"Whatever is this little one doing in there?"  
  
"Chasing its dreams," Estella replied. She looked up from her mending to watch the ripples moving back and forth across Diamond's frock- covered belly.  
  
Solmath was half-way gone which meant that Diamond was part way through her fifth month of pregnancy. Her abdomen ached while the skin that was stretching across it felt dry and itchy no matter how much Diamond applied the lotion Mistress Calendula had given her.  
  
"Well, if this babe is chasing its dreams, then they are rowdy ones to be sure." Diamond scowled as she wriggled about in her chair in an effort to get comfortable. "Perhaps I should be making these buntings out of a broadcloth and the presentation gown of corduroy, instead of flannel and linen." Diamond looked at the basket that held the results of the past few months sewing. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm a seamstress. One would think I would have more to show for my efforts. The knitted things keep finishing up more quickly than they ought, although I'm not that good a knitter, while the sewing is taking forever. I just don't feel as interested in all of this as I did at first." Her hand flew to her mouth. She blushed as she looked at Estella. "That sounded awful," Diamond mumbled from behind her hand.  
  
"It did." Estella winked as she chuckled. "Imagine how I felt when I started getting tired of being pregnant with Theo."  
  
"You . . . you felt like this?"  
  
"Oh yes. And with having lost our first baby . . . well, I felt wicked for it. I wondered how I could possibly be weary of carrying our new precious little one. How could I be such a horrible mummy?"  
  
Diamond's eyes took on a soft, sad look, her voice was gentle. "I didn't know you ever felt this way. You seemed thrilled, nearly about to burst with excitement the whole time."  
  
"I was so ashamed. I would go and hide in the privy to weep until I could weep no more. I was going to the privy a lot anyway, I knew no one would think anything of my spending so much time in there. The feelings would come and go, but I always felt guilty for having them. It was Esme who finally noticed. She drew me aside and, after I admitted everything to her, told me all was well, that most expectant mummies feel that way at some time while they are carrying their little ones. We just end up forgetting about it after the babe is born."  
  
Diamond smiled now as another series of ripples chased across her tummy. She laid her hand where the movement had stopped and pushed slightly. A reassuring push came from the child within her. She moved her hand over a few inches and pushed again and once more she felt a push in response. "I know you aren't ready yet, my dear little one," Diamond said as she softly rubbed her belly. "But I can barely wait until we can touch our hands together." She sighed then jumped a bit as the babe gave a kick. "Speaking of needing to use the privy more . . ." Diamond rose as quickly as she could, and hurried out of the house.  
  
As she came out of the privy, Diamond heard the sound of clopping hooves keeping rhythm with the creaking of a wagon. A huge smile brightened her face; Merry and Peregrin were home! She hurried around to the front of the house just as the wagon drew to a stop.  
  
"What did you bring me?" Her happy voice rang out.  
  
"What did I bring you? Was I supposed to bring you something?" Pippin's eyes shown with mischief as he was nearly knocked down by his exuberant wife.  
  
"You never go to Bucklebury for supplies without bringing something for me, and you know it, Peregrin Took." Diamond swayed back and forth trying to see into the wagon while Pippin matched her movements to keep her from doing so. "Quit!" she yelped as he once again blocked her view to her left.  
  
"Quit what? Am I doing something I need to stop doing?" Pippin's face was all innocence as he shifted to block her peeking around him, this time to her right.  
  
Diamond slapped his arm as hard as she could. "Peregrin Took, I'll call the wrath of the Terrible Took Sisters down upon you. Let me see what you brought!"  
  
"They're all in Tookland. Too far away, my dear. I've no worries there."  
  
"I'll . . . I'll . . . I'll tell your Aunt Esmeralda."  
  
"Well, she is closer, that's true." Pippin grinned as kept up the dance of blocking Diamond's view of what Merry was unloading from the wagon. "But you know that I'm her favorite nephew. I can nearly do no wrong in her opinion."  
  
"Oh, no! Of course not." Merry sarcastically interjected.  
  
"I'm thinking that she would be laughing so hard that her heart would be racing. Yes, quite flushed in the face and over exerting herself, poor old dear." Pippin continued, unfazed by the comment from Esmeralda's own son. "No, my dearest, most beautiful little pregnant wife. I fear there is no one about to whom you can convincingly plead your case."  
  
"She can plead it to me and I will back her whole heartedly, Peregrin Took." Estella, holding Theodoc, had come out of the house and now stood defensively beside Diamond, though she was grinning from ear to ear. "If this dear lass can keep her sanity while staying married to you, Pippin Took, it will be a miracle," she added while handing Diamond a shawl.  
  
"It's out of the wagon, Pip," Merry said.  
  
Pippin stood aside to let Diamond see a large, blanket wrapped object sitting on the ground behind the wagon. With his demeanor now lovingly gentle, Pippin put his arm around Diamond's shoulders. "Do you want to see it right away, out here in the yard, or shall I take it inside?"  
  
Diamond answered by slowly walking up to the object and pulling the blanket aside. A quiet, little "Oh!"escaped her, then Pippin jumped forward to steady her as she knelt on the blanket beside the cradle.  
  
"Pippin," she whispered in one of her rare slips into his more commonly used name. "Wherever did you find this?" Her hands gently touched the polished oak that had been formed into graceful spiral spindles and angular, intricately carved head and foot boards. The cradle was not on rockers, as were most hobbit cradles, but hung by ornate chains from two thick, spiral carved uprights set into sturdy three-footed bases which were joined across the bottom by a board bearing similar carvings to the head and foot boards. The cradle was truly a work of art that would stand up to holding the most active of hobbit babes. "I have never, ever seen anything like it. Not even at The Smials or The Hall."  
  
"Pippin designed it himself," Merry answered. He had noticed the color rising in his younger cousin's smiling face, seen the tears forming in Pippin's eyes as he watched Diamond's reaction to his gift. He knew it would be a few moments before Pippin would find voice enough to answer. "He designed it and hired Farmer Maggot's eldest son, Wili to make it up." Merry tactfully did not mention Pippin's failed attempt at making the cradle himself.  
  
"The spindles and uprights are Elvish," an obviously proud Pippin explained in a soft voice. "The head and foot boards and the support bar are Dwarvish. I have a grey cotton in the wagon for making wee mattress covers, along with some silver satin for the wee little cushions to go around the edges. No black though, although I'm wanting it to represent Gondor. Black didn't seem right for a wee babe's bed."  
  
"Gimli, Legolas, King Elessar, along with your dear friends Boromir and Faramir." Diamond nodded her approval. "But what of Gandalf? Does he not warrant remembering?" Her eyes sparkled as she teased her husband. Pippin didn't say a thing, he just reached out and gently touched a part of the carving on the inside of the head board. There, centered amongst the geometric Dwarvish knotwork, was the image of the White Rider's staff. Diamond tugged on Pippin's hand to pull him down beside her. They hugged each other as they knelt beside the cradle.  
  
"Wait a moment," Merry said over his shoulder as he ran into the house. He was soon back with a package in his arms. He handed the package to Pippin, then pulled a letter out of his pocket. "This came to The Hall a week ago and I was holding it for when we picked up the cradle." He cleared his throat and read aloud:  
  
Sir Peregrin Took, The Ernil i Pheriannath, and the Lady Diamond,  
I do so love addressing you in this manner as my dearest husband  
assures me it will embarrass you, Pippin.  
  
The package contains our present to the new Knight or Lady of  
the realm of Gondor. We hope you will not feel them inappropriate.  
They were made by myself and my handmaidens.  
  
May you both, your child, and all the hobbits of the Shire be  
greatly blessed!  
  
With our deepest love,  
King Elessar and Queen Arwen  
  
Four sets of eyes stared at the package Pippin held. He held it out towards Diamond. "I'll hold it while you open it, dear," Pippin said, then turning to Merry, added, "Ernil i Pheriannath, indeed! Queen Arwen just never can get past having me on about that."  
  
A collective gasp followed the final pulling away of wrapping and the exposing of the gift. Folded items of black satin and black velvet, each edged with silver satin, rested in Pippin's arms.  
  
"What were you just saying about black for a baby, Pippin?" Merry whispered. "I hope this won't bring bad luck."  
  
Pippin gulped. "Well, at least the Queen blessed us all in her letter. Maybe that will make it all well. You know, Elvish blessings and all that."  
  
Diamond picked up and opened out the satin piece of fabric. It was a large, thin coverlet. The pale sunlight of Solmath gleamed upon the embroidered image of the White Tree and Stars it bore. She opened out the velvet to find it was also coverlet, though thicker, also bearing the emblems of the royal house of Gondor. For a time the four hobbits remained silent.  
  
Estella broke the silence. "One for summer and one for winter. I'm glad that Rohan's colors are green and white. The coverlets we received from King Eomer and Queen Lothiriel aren't so somber."  
  
Diamond looked up and smiled. "I got married in the sable and silver of Gondor, it has done nothing to mar my happiness with my husband. I would assume the babies of my husband's liege lord are wrapped in coverlets such as these." She reached out her hand to caress Pippin's cheek. "We have our King and Queen's blessings, I will not fear anything bad coming from our child being wrapped in these beautiful covers, Sir Peregrin of Gondor." She leaned over and kissed Pippin before whispering in his ear, "Prince of the Halflings."  
  
Pippin turned his head to nip her playfully on the earlobe in payment for her jest before rising to his feet and offering Diamond his hand. "As you say, Lady Diamond of Gondor. You are quite right, there is no need to fear our child being covered in our King's colors. But now, I think we had best get you in the house before you catch a chill. Sir Meriadoc of Rohan and I will finish unloading the wagon and we shall expect you and Lady Estella of Rohan to have a nice afternoon tea waiting for us when we come in. I'll just put the cradle in the house and be right back out to help you, Sir Merry." With that said, they each set off to attend to their tasks. 


	7. Endings and Beginnings

VII  
  
Endings and Beginnings  
  
Solmath sped away and Rethe seemed in a rush to follow to everyone but Diamond. Everything about her seemed to be getting bulgier making her horribly clumsy. Her feet were swelling. Her breasts were swelling. Most of all her belly was swelling. Her skin was stretched, dry, and itchy. Her belly ached. Her back ached. She had trouble resting, at times because of the achiness, at times because little Faramir/Beryl was still rather actively chasing his or her dreams. Baby dreams.  
  
Dreams. Diamond had mother dreams. Dreams of holding a sweet, warm bundle close in her arms. Tiny fingers wrapped around hers while a pair of bright green eyes lovingly gazed at her. Peregrin kissing a soft little forehead, or lying on his back with a bigger babe balanced atop his shins, their child giggling happily as Da lifted his lower legs up and down. Herself rocking gently in her rocking chair late at night, nursing her babe in the stillness of the quiet house. Peregrin and a wee little one, eyes locked together "talking" as he did with Theodoc.  
  
Diamond woke with a start as once again her internal companion rolled around within her. At least she had gotten some rest. She got up and headed out the door on yet another of her seemingly nonstop trips to the privy, rubbing her aching back as she went. The day was a lovely, warm early spring day. A blue sky filled with gentle sunshine had encouraged the crocuses and hyacinths to bloom. Diamond decided to walk about the grounds. Walking actually felt better, sometimes, than sitting did, though her lower back still bothered her. She was enjoying the flowers while thinking about Sam and Rosie, about Bag End with its happy brood of young Gamgees. Sam had planted this spring garden the first fall that Peregrin and Merry had lived at Crickhollow. Her eyes were on the flowers when she became aware of a gentle, rhythmic clicking teasing at the edge of her hearing. She looked about until she pinpointed the source of the sound. Slowly, silently, Diamond worked her way around the yard so she could approach her quarry from the far side of the tree it was leaning against.  
  
"You're knitting!"  
  
Pippin jerked in surprise, pulling at the work in his hands thus dropping a few stitches from the needles. He looked up and over his shoulder at his wife, blushing to the tips of his ears in the process. "Yes," he mumbled, "You weren't supposed to find out." He turned back to his work, deftly picking up the dropped stitches before setting it down in his lap.  
  
Using his shoulder for support, Diamond eased herself down to sit on the grass beside her husband. She lifted the knitting from his lap to examine it carefully. It was the front piece to a baby's sweater. Evenly made stitches of a soft, pale green, wool wove themselves in an intricate pattern.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Truly. It is beautiful work." She set the knitting down in her lap, leaned over, took his face in her hands, kissed him, then pulled back trying to look into his eyes but he would not raise them to meet hers. "Now I know why my knitting was getting done faster than my sewing and why it was better than I had ever done before. It is all your work, isn't it?"  
  
His eyes still downcast, Pippin nodded.  
  
"What is wrong, Peregrin? Surely you aren't all that upset because I found out you've been remaking all of the knitted things for me? I'm really very pleased, darling. I'm a terrible knitter."  
  
"It's not something a male hobbit is supposed to do," was Pippin's nearly inaudible reply. "Don't want you thinking me a sissy."  
  
"You are one of the most masculine hobbits I know, dear," she chuckled as she ran her fingers through his golden brown curls then kissed his forehead. Then teasing she added, "Although I know your delicate features might make some hobbits think otherwise."  
  
"Thank you. That is what I need just now, to be reminded I'd make a lovely lass." He sounded so forlorn that Diamond stopped herself from saying that, the way he was pouting, he did look a bit like a lass or at least a young lad. "I used to get teased a good deal about that when I was younger and always the smallest," Pippin grumbled.  
  
Diamond thought she might better leave the subject of her husband's smallish facial features alone. "When . . . why . . . ah . . ." she stumbled, "When did you learn to knit?"  
  
"One of the times I was sick and having to stay in bed. 'Twas spring, planting season, and I was still recovering from yet another bad cold in my chest. I was about twelve, I think. I was tired of reading, tired of most everything one normally does when one is ill and not allowed up. Everyone helped with planting, so no one was able to be in with me. Well, only to check on me, not to stay. Mum came in one day to start dinner to find me in the most awful shape. Coughing, choking, red in the face, overheated, all from crying. I had gotten myself into a state because I was bored and alone." Pippin finally looked up at his wife. "I used to throw quite a good fit when I wished." He smiled shyly as he nodded to Diamond's large tummy. "Our little one will most likely be a handful. Well, Mum promised me something new to do if I would calm down and behave until after dinner. When dinner was finished, she came into my room with some yarn and a pair of knitting needles to teach me to knit." Pippin looked down at his handiwork that lay in Diamond's lap. "I found I liked it and was adept at it. My hands liked being busy while the repetition of the patterns seemed to calm my mind. Usually my mind is rushing about in my head, jumping from one thought to another. But the thoughts flow slower, smoother while I knit. I haven't done any for many years now. I had forgotten how soothing it is for me."  
  
Diamond was pleased that her changing the subject had worked. Peregrin had lost the hesitancy he initially had in his voice. "I think it is wonderful, Peregrin. If it calms you then I think you should continue to knit even after our baby is born. Were these the first sweaters you have made?"  
  
Pippin smiled broadly while shaking his head. "I don't think there is a sweater, gloves, scarf or hat that Merry owns that isn't one I knitted for him." He chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "Of course, he was always told my Mum made them for him. And you, young hobbitess, will do nothing to correct that misconception."  
  
"Neither Merry nor Estella shall hear it from me. Put I will get a better look at those sweaters and things so I can tell you which patterns I want in the items you make for me."  
  
Pippin closed his eyes and bowed his head to Diamond. "'Twill be an honor, my dearest wife." He looked up at her, his eyes had a soft glow to them. "I love you. You know that, don't you? I mean . . . you truly know it? Do I show it well enough? Do I tell you often enough? Do I . . ." His questions were all answered, in a most convincing manner, by her kiss. He held her tightly. There were concerns he had about a couple of things that no amount of passionate kisses would ease.  
  
Pippin grew more anxious with each passing day. He tried to sneak off to knit as much as he could, but more often he took walks about the grounds. He did not care to go too far from Crickhollow.  
  
It was three days later, after the noon meal, when he sat once again playing at blocks with Theodoc that the first of Pippin's concerns became a reality. Theo had just a few weeks before started making noises that were quite close to words, while pointing at his Mum and Da, or whenever one of the adults in the household left the room he was in. Last week the sounds had become definite words. Merry had glowed with pride, nearly popping the buttons off his waistcoat, when his son reached for him as he mumbled "Dada." "Mama" and "baba" for bye-bye had quickly followed.  
  
As they played with the blocks, Theodoc suddenly scrunched down and turned his head to look up into his cousin Pippin's eyes.  
  
"What?" Pippin whispered. "What? I can't quite . . ." He stopped speaking to just stared into the baby's deep blue eyes. "That is what happens then. I was wondering when . . ." They stared at each other a bit longer until Pippin felt the presence in his mind fade at the same time his ears heard a new word formed by Theodoc's sweet little lips.  
  
"Pap-pap."  
  
Pippin picked the sturdy little boy up and held him close as a few tears gathered in his eyes. "Pap-pap," Theo happily said again as he hugged Pippin's neck. With Theodoc's entering into the realm of vocal speech, with his naming of his older cousin, the gift of their mental speech was gone. "Yes," Pippin murmured into Theo's ear. "'Pap-pap' will be fine until the time when you will have all the words in the world to say aloud to me."  
  
"Oh really, Pippin." Came Merry's exasperated voice from behind the book he was trying to read, later that evening. "If you don't quit this non-stop fussing about I will tackle you if I must and tie you into a chair."  
  
"Sorry," Pippin muttered as he left the room. It was not the response Merry had been hoping for. He wanted his younger cousin to settle into a chair and talk to him. Instead Pippin left the room leaving Merry wishing he had said nothing. It was easy enough to surmise what was troubling Pippin. Tooks ofttimes had their babes arrive early. Though not usually fatal, as was more the case within other hobbit families, it was still a serious matter. Pippin had been one of those early Took babies. Though of a tough fiber in most ways, he had been subject to the weak lungs of early born infants, with the frequent chest colds that went with them.  
  
Although nothing had been said by either the Brandybucks or the Tooks who resided in the house known as Crickhollow, it was increasingly apparent that Diamond's time of labor was nearing sooner than it ought to. Her back was sore. She would occasionally gasp, putting a hand to her belly as though she had felt a sudden pain or tightening there. Her profile had changed as well, it was obvious the babe within her had moved downwards.  
  
Pippin had spoken to Diamond, or tried to, but she kept putting him off. "I'm fine," she would say then brush him aside to carry on with whatever she had been doing. Diamond remembered her mother having these practice contractions. She refused to let herself get anxious over them, to the point that she wasn't being alert enough to the fact they were getting more definite as well as more frequent. Neither Took was eating well or getting enough rest.  
  
The next morning, Diamond was up with the sun. After finishing her ablutions and putting on one of the two dresses she had that still fit her, she went out to collect the eggs for the day. She smiled at the sun, at the fresh scents of the flowers that teased her nose, at the cool, tingly feeling of the dew soaked grass on her feet.  
  
Pippin's night had been a restless one. It had been just a bit before the sun's rising that he had finally fallen deeply asleep. Through the thick haze in his brain he thought he heard his name being yelled. Someone was shaking him, shaking him hard.  
"Pippin! Peregrin Took! Wake up, Pippin!" Estella was yelling into Pippin's ear while rattling the bed with her hard shaking of him.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Pippin. She fell, Pippin. Diamond fell. I'm not strong enough to help her up." Estella's fear was in her voice and in her wide eyes.  
  
Pippin nearly knocked Estella over as he leapt from the bed and out the door. He ran through the house, out the kitchen door across the yard to where he saw Diamond laying on her back in the wet grass. He dropped hard to his knees beside her.  
  
"Diamond!"  
  
She turned her head to look at him, tears were running down her face into her hair and ears. "I slipped . . . on the dewy grass . . . I don't feel quit right, Peregrin." She looked like a frighten child pleading with an elder to make everything right.  
  
He kissed her while taking her hands in his. "What doesn't feel right, my love?" He was afraid to pick her up, afraid to move her, but he knew he could not leave her where she was.  
  
"Dizzy. Winded. I feel like I've wet myself. I feel all wet."  
  
"Her water may have broke," Estella said. She was on her knees as well at Diamond's other side.  
  
Pippin nodded to Estella. "Is there any sharp pain anywhere, Diamond?"he asked as he started to gently lift and move her arms and legs. He hoped the terror he was feeling wasn't showing on his face, that his precious wife would not feel how his hands were trembling.  
  
Diamond slowly shook her head. "No."  
  
"Can you move your feet?" She did so. "Your legs? Your fingers? Your arms?" Diamond moved each limb as requested.  
  
"Estella, go get Merry . . ."  
  
"I'm here, Pippin." Merry had quietly come up beside them.  
  
Relief flitted across Pippin's face then was gone. "Oh, good. Good. Ah, you take her by the shoulders, Merry. I'll support her in the middle and Estella, you can take her feet as that will be the lightest."  
  
Estella ran to prop the kitchen door open then returned. They gently lifted Diamond, carefully carrying her into the house to her and Pippin's bedroom. They laid her on the rug in front of the fireplace first. Merry stoked up the fire, Pippin began removing Diamond's wet, muddy clothes while Estella went to get the water that had been heating for breakfast needs to wash Diamond off a bit before they put her into her bed. As soon as the fire was going well, Merry left to saddle his pony and ride like a gale to Brandy Hall.  
  
Pippin would not leave Diamond's side. Her labor was soon well begun and the usual custom was the husband was not to be in the room, unless no females were around to tend to the mother's needs. Estella kept trying to tend to Diamond but Pippin kept interfering, getting in her way, ordering her about, all the while crooning softly to his wife. Diamond was drifting in and out of a doze which was terrifying Pippin.  
  
"Please, please be alright, Diamond. Please," he murmured over and over as he laid his head beside hers on the pillow. He gently caressed her full, round belly, feeling every time a contraction came.  
  
"Hurts, Peregrin," Diamond moaned after another contraction began. "Back hurts."  
  
He uncovered her and rolled her over on to her side. A dark bruise from her fall had spread itself across her lower back, adding its own pain to the pain from her labor.  
  
"Stay on your side if you can, Diamond. I'll get some cool water and clothes to put on that bruise." Estella gently patted Diamond's leg as she spoke. Pippin glared at her but she just glared back. "It is the proper thing to do, Peregrin Took, while lying on her side might feel better with her contractions anyway. It surely cannot feel good to be lying on that bruise." Estella left the room, wondering to herself how she was going to keep from killing Pippin before this day was over.  
  
Pippin and Estella, in a tense silence, were busy talking Diamond through contractions that were getting increasingly painful, while changing the compresses on her bruise, when the bedroom door burst open. Pearl (Took) Bolger strode purposefully into the room. She was a healer like her mother and was used to taking charge in either a sick room or when a new babe was coming into the world.  
  
"Pearl?"  
"Yes, Pippin Took. Now out! This is no place for a husband to be."  
  
"I'm not leaving, Pearl." She recognized the fierce fire in her brother's eyes. "And what are you doing here anyway? We were expecting Mistress Calendula."  
  
"Aunt Esme sent word for me to come to The Hall, so I came to The Hall. I arrived last night. When Merry arrived this morning, she suggested I come to attend to Diamond." A thoughtful look came to Pearl's face. "One might almost think she knew this would happen," she whispered, then shook her head sharply to clear it. "Now, out, Little Brother."  
  
Estella came up beside Pearl, taking hold of her arm. "If I may see you a moment in the hallway?" The ladies left while Pippin turned his attentions back to his wife.  
  
A short while later Pearl and Estella, along with Merry, came back into the bedroom.  
  
"You may stay, Pippin, for a while. If, IF mind you, you can stay out of the way and behave yourself." The fire in Pippin's eyes slowly faded at his sister's words. He nodded his head in compliance. "Drink this tea. You look like death itself," Pearl added thrusting a mug into her brother's hands then moving to begin her examination of Diamond. Pippin downed the tea without even noticing the odd flavor it had.  
  
A few moments later a loud moan escaped Diamond. Pippin pushed his way to her side. "I'm here, my love. I'm here," he said as he grasped her hand.  
  
"And now you aren't, Little Brother of mine!" Pearl crowed. "Merry, kindly escort your cousin out of here." Quicker than Pippin could react, Merry grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him out of the room, down the hall to the parlor where he then deposited Pippin onto the sofa.  
  
Pippin finally started to struggle, but he felt dizzy and weak. He looked up at Merry as though he were about to speak, then fell over sideways on the sofa. Merry pulled the now inert Pippin along the sofa until there was room to lay him out on it legs and all. He put a pillow under his head, covered him with the knitted blanket that was kept across the back of the sofa then bent to kiss Pippin's forehead.  
  
"Well, that was one way to get you out of their way, my dear, dear cousin," Merry whispered in Pippin's unconscious ear before placing another kiss on his forehead. He got the book he was currently reading and settled into his favorite chair. It would be a while before Pippin would wake up from the sleeping draught Pearl had mixed for him.  
  
Merry woke to the soft sounds of someone talking. The fire had burned down, but someone had lit a lamp. In the subtle glow, Merry could see Pearl leaning over Pippin as she pulled the blanket down from his shoulders. He got up and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Pearl had a small, lightly wrapped bundle cradled in one arm. She had opened Pippin's shirt to gently tuck the bundle up against her brother's chest, one end of it nearly touching his face, then she began to cover Pippin and the bundle with the blanket.  
  
"Is that . . . is that . . ." Merry couldn't quite seem to get the words to come out of his mouth.  
  
"Yes." Pearl smiled as she spoke.  
  
"Is that safe?" Merry's voice betrayed his worry. "Won't Pip crush the babe? And it's an early little one. Aren't they supposed to be kept extra warm and such?"  
  
Pearl chuckled then tip-toed to kiss her anxious cousin's cheek. "Are you suggesting I don't know how to handle a newborn Took babe, my dear Brandybuck cousin?" Merry mutely shook his head. "I should hope not. Pippin won't crush the baby and what could be warmer than to be up against his Da's chest under a nice warm blanket. No, all will be . . . shhh," she interrupted herself as Pippin sighed and moved.  
  
Pippin's lips twitched, then barely brushed themselves across a warm soft something. He nuzzled the softness a bit more then inhaled deeply. His arms tightened around the warm bundle they held pulling it closer to his bare chest. The bundle wriggled slightly as Pippin felt the warmth of a breath on his chin. Slowly, his eyes opened. They widened at the sight of a tiny face framed by a soft, flannel blanket. Ever so softly Pippin let out the breath he had gasped in before kissing the little forehead, then he became aware that he was being stared at. He looked up into his sister's sparkling eyes.  
  
"My son. This is my son." The words were mere whispers.  
Pearl nodded, then her head tipped to one side. "How did you know he's a lad, Pippin?"  
  
Pippin returned his gaze and his lips to his infant son. He nuzzled the babe's soft forehead a bit before answering. "Just did. Have all along." He closed his eyes breathing deeply the sweet baby scent of his son. Then his eyes flew open. He looked at his sister with fear brightening his look.  
  
"Is he alright? I mean . . . his lungs. You know, is his breathing good. Is he strong enough? Is he . . . is he going to . . ." Pippin drew in a deep breath. "Is he going to live, Pearl?"  
  
"He's a bit earlier than his Da was, but he's a strong wee lad." Pippin continued to look anxious. "His breathing is weak, Pippin. He struggled a bit at first. But I truly think he will live. He even nursed a bit."  
  
Mention of the babe nursing brought another urgent thought to Pippin's still sleepy mind. "Diamond! How is Diamond?"  
  
"She is just fine, dear. She is sore from the birthing and from her fall but neither has hurt her seriously. She's a fine, strong lass, Pippin. She should be able to have a good many babies with no problems." She bent to kiss her brother's cheek. "I will come back for the little lad in a while. Congratulations, Little Brother!" She patted Merry on the shoulder before going back to check on Diamond.  
  
Pippin looked up at his dearest cousin. "I'm a father, Merry. I really, truly am a father. A little lad's Da, Merry." He had a large, sappy grin on his face and a tear trickled down his cheek.  
"Yes, my Pip. And you will be a grand one. Now, go back to sleep. You can scarcely keep your eyes open."  
  
"A son, Merry. Our little Faramir Took." The last was said through a yawn as Pippin's eyes slowly closed.  
  
A few hours later, Pippin was awakened by a soft crying sound. Something squirmed a bit against his chest. He opened his eyes to look down at his son. "Well, hello, wee Faramir!" Pippin exclaimed before kissing the baby. "All red-faced and wiggling, are you? I know what all that means. You perhaps need changing. You certainly need feeding. That means we have to go find that sweet little Mum of yours." Pippin kept hold of the blanket while he got off the couch to make his way quietly to the bedroom. He didn't want to disturb Uncle Merry who had once again fallen asleep in his favorite chair. In the bedroom, he checked Faramir, changed him, then crawled into bed beside Diamond with their baby in his arms.  
  
"Diamond. Diamond, my love. Someone needs you."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes then smiled at her husband. "Some one needs me?"  
  
"Well no." Pippin blushed. "Some two need you. One is just being a bit more demanding about it just now."  
  
The Tooks laughed then talked together about dreams and all the happy days to come. They talked until Faramir finished nursing, then snuggled together, they fell asleep.  
  
FINIS 


End file.
